


a vibrant hue.

by katkitters



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Autistic Heather McNamara, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Oneshot, Sad with a Happy Ending, heather m has a meltdown, just an impulsive oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katkitters/pseuds/katkitters
Summary: "sometimes, she was a soft, warm yellow - warmth and light and love and joy wrapped up in a burst of energy; other times, she was a bright, harsh yellow - harshness and contrast and pain and loss curled up in a puddle of doubt."





	a vibrant hue.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a rly impulsive oneshot but i hope someone appreciates it lmao

heather mcnamara is yellow.

sometimes, she was a soft, warm yellow - warmth and light and love and joy wrapped up in a burst of energy; other times, she was a bright, harsh yellow - harshness and contrast and pain and loss curled up in a puddle of doubt.

veronica was one of the few people who witnessed both of these hues. she would watch her girlfriend go from pale to neon to pale to neon to pale over and over again, day in and day out, holding her close when she needed it and giving her distance when she didn't. she knew how to handle heather by now. the only other person who knew how to comfort her was heather chandler, and everyone in town knew what had happened to her. or, at least, they thought they knew.

right now heather was burning out, sobs wracking her frame as she sat aside veronica. she buried her hands into her sunshine-blonde hair and grasped tightly, pulling harshly enough for it to cause her minor pain, but not so that it would cause any lasting damage. heather could feel her brain pounding against her skull, patronisingly repetitive and reverberating through her body. veronica's steady, unmoving hand against her back was her only support, the constant warmth and reassurance grounding her in her unfamiliar surroundings.

when the meltdown began, veronica had lead her to an empty classroom, picking up on the early signs as if it were second nature. heather's sudden silence, the way she rapidly spun her fidget ring, her slightly shaking form and uneasy breathing. as soon as heather had realised she was alone aside from her girlfriend, the tears came, the aftermath of the overstimulation and loud noise and slamming desks and obnoxious students finally taking its full toll on her. her leg bounced constantly, but with varying force behind it, as she poured out her emotion, gazing down at the barren desk in front of her.

these scenarios had been more common after heather's passing (perhaps passing wasn't the right word - it sounded too calm, too peaceful), and veronica had to adapt as quickly as she could, learning to recognise when heather was sinking and try to pull her back up. she was so easily overwhelmed nowadays, she was petrified of even going to class. the sea of screaming students was enough to tip heather over the side within a few minutes. now, however, her meltdown was coming to a close - her breathing was slowing, her grip loosening on her locks and her head raising to meet veronica's gaze. the brunette gave her a reassuring smile, her hand remaining on the other's back, who returned the gesture through the aftermath of salty seawater tears.

"thank you," she murmured shakily, wiping her face with her wrist, giggling weakly through the remaining requiem at nothing in particular. veronica chuckled with her, and despite heather's frequent sniffles, everything felt that it might be okay.


End file.
